Thoughts: Taichi
by babydragon
Summary: Merry christmas!! My contribution to the mass of christmas sap floating round ff.net.^_^ Yamato and a Nokia 7650. (the one you can take pics with!!) Taito.


Standard disclaimer applies here.  
  
Thought of this fic after I finally got to play with my dream phone :nokia 7650.it's a phone! It's a camera!! What more could you ask for?? ^^  
  
Sorry to empress for using the band. But I had to write this, and I love them so much^^.  
  
Merry Christmas all!  
  
**  
  
Presently, Yamato was sitting in the corner of the car, watching the cold winter sun setting with its dying rays on his face. He was squeezing himself into a corner; it seemed as if he was trying to put as much distance between him and his fellow band members. Akemi was up in front, driving, head bobbing slightly to the beat of his discman. Next to Akemi was shun, who hadn't made a sound since they got into the car. He was supposedly engrossed in a book; either that or he was fast asleep, Yamato didn't know which. Next to Yamato in the back seat was Itsu, who had already given up bugging Yamato and had dozed off against the window. Gendo and Toshiki had already found their own way back. When their flight back home had been cancelled, they boarded the next indirect route to get home. They had really wanted to get home "for the holidays".  
  
"What holidays?" muttered Yamato, scowling. 'They don't even celebrate the holidays!'  
  
So they piled into a car that Akemi had gotten from who knows where, and were heading home.  
  
Shun had put in some music, English stuff that Yamato hadn't heard before, but it wasn't too bad. It wasn't pop music or metal or anything, thank god. The last thing he needed now was his brain overtaken by irritating lyrics and heavy beats. This music was probably quite old, but not blatantly so. Even though he wouldn't understand the lyrics unless he put in an effort to translate it, the melody was simple and the voice was sweet.  
  
Looking out of his window, he could see other drivers in their cars, heading -presumably-home in time for Christmas dinner. Sometimes these blank faced drivers passed so close by the window Yamato was looking out of, he couldn't believe that they were so far apart. Shuttling past each other in thin walled metal shuttle, and wrapped up in different worlds. Now and then one of the bands adoring fans would notice the band and react violently, eyes widening, pounding in the window and getting all excited. Itsu had a great time waving at them and privately, making fun of them. The blonde just offered a smile. Then the cars would pass each other by, leaving them in their own different worlds again.  
  
He was struck by the loneliness he felt, even though he was in the same car with three other people. Even so, he was so acutely aware of them that it was uncomfortable. He had no space for his own thoughts, and there were too many people in too little space. Altogether it was rather and unpleasant feeling.  
  
Yamato was staring outside contemplating his bad mood when he felt his phone vibrate: " 1 message received", apparently. He pressed "open", absently wondering whom it was from. He almost choked when suddenly his eyes found a picture message in the form of a person who was obviously none other than Yagami Taichi, somehow estranged lover of Ishida Yamato, as evident from the unmistakable hair. Yamato felt a pang of emotion at once, anger and irritation and a whole lot of affection as well.  
  
"Who the-" Yamato clicked to see who sent the message. 'Hikari?' he raised his eyebrows, then frowned almost immediately. 'Tactless. Absolutely tactless. That girl hasn't been so tactless in years. Not as if she doesn't know that me and him haven't spoken in months.' Yamato thought harshly. He let out a sigh and looked at his phone again. 'Might as well get this over with, ne?' But he wondered why he was strangely excited and not at all surprised to find he felt that way.  
  
Yamato peered closer when the message opened. It was Taichi, no doubt about that. He was sitting hunched up in bed, with earphones on and with a depressed kind of look on his face. 'Not unlike how I feel." Yamato smiled gently, feeling somehow triumphant at the sudden knowledge that Taichi was probably missing him as much as he missed Taichi. Taichi was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black pants-- his okaasan had probably made him wear it for the occasion-but his shirt was undone at the collar and wasn't tucked in properly, but he looked good. But then again, Taichi never really looked bad, especially when he looked scruffy. The clothes and the pout were absolute adorable, and before he knew it, Yamato found himself kissing the screen of his phone.  
  
'That was an utterly stupid and mindless thing to do!' Yamato tried to ignore his blush, but it wouldn't go away. He looked at his phone again, Hikari had written something below the picture: "He's moping."  
  
Yamato felt himself grinning. Somehow he might die of happiness-if he didn't die from all the sap first.  
  
'Kami-sama, I wish so much that I could see him now!' Yamato closed his eyes. 'And I wish we never had that stupid argument. The stupidest thing is, I can't remember what we were arguing about!'  
  
His thoughts brought him back to about three months ago, when something sparked the accusing comment "You don't love me." from Yamato. Things deteriorated rather rapidly after that. Taichi's insistence to not say "I love you" left Yamato in a insecure frenzy. Taichi would not say the words he needed to hear, for whatever reason, and that had hurt Yamato more than any words he ever said.  
  
Yamato quickly turned his thoughts away from The Argument. He blindly turned his thoughts to home. 'Of course, dad'll be working overtime tonight. He always does on Christmas Eve. And Takeru will be at mother's. So I'll just have to celebrate' Yamato snorted softly 'alone, tonight. Again."  
  
Yamato was struck by the intensity of the need to have Taichi hug him, again. To nuzzle his neck softly, and all those kisses! To hold him.  
  
Yamato opened his eyes as he felt his phone vibrate again. "1 message received", again. 'is it Hikari again?'  
  
Instead, it was a picture of mistletoe. 'What?' he scrolled to find sender. 'Taichi?' he almost choked. Then he noticed a something written under the picture.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
**  
  
AN: sorry, that's all I can do for now!! My mum's on my back, and I have to get ready for a wedding -who has their wedding on boxing day?! It's not complete. maybe I'll finish it properly some other time.  
  
Love you all! Christmas wishes, and I hope you all got what you wanted! ^^  
  
Again, to empress: really sorry I used them without notice, I'll take them down if you don't want it up! Merry Christmas! 


End file.
